narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuna Hōtai
Yuna Hōtai (優心 包帯, "Gentle-Heart Bandages") is a female Nekozoku (half-human/half-cat) originally from the Land of Fruit. She specializes in using Bandages as an offensive tool, using Chakra Flow in order to manipulate them for her techniques; they're also used to increase her movement capabilities. Additionally, she possesses skill in Wind Release and often combines it with her bandages. She gained access to Spider Senjutsu abilities after she fled to the Silk Forest of Submission. She typically prefers to maintain a medium distance of engagement, but can fight well at all ranges. 'Personality' 'Appearance' 'Background' 'Youth' Yuna Hōtai was born into a small tribe of Nekozoku (half-human/half-cat folk) in the Land of Fruit. There, she spent most of her adolescent years and lived in peace, harmony, and happiness with the members of her tribe. She loved the tropical, warm and sandy beaches, the delicious fruits found on the shores, the vibrant colors of the plants and animals, and the salty sea breeze that passed through the trees of the forests. Whenever there was a great festival, her tribe played games and feasted with the other neighboring tribes. All sorts of different Nekozoku could be found on the island. She made friends with the other children, many of whom resembled bengal tigers, white tigers, panthers, and all sorts of other cats. Without any wars or political conflicts, life was joyous and peaceful without a care in the world. Well... almost. There was one threat to Nekozoku like Yuna. Because Nekozoku lived twice as long as humans and, upon reaching 13 years old, aged twice as slow, not to mention the fact that they were seen as a savage and inferior, yet exotic race by many humans, they were highly sought after as slaves. Pirates and slave-traders captured and sold Nekozoku to be used as forced labor workers, household servants, concubines, wives, pets, or personal playthings. Women and children were the most vulnerable and valuable, as they were the most valued commodity in the southern hemisphere, but men made for good physical laborers as well. As such, the Nekozoku tribes were always on watch, and they fended off potential invaders and kidnappers. However, despite their best efforts, it wasn't unusual for young children to be kidnapped by corsairs while playing in the water. Those children were often never heard of again. Little Yuna had always heard of the stories of children being abducted; stories told by the village elders as a warning to the children never to stray far from the tribe. She knew several members of her tribe had gone missing in recent years and she knew slaver villains existed, yet whenever she played on the sandy shores or splashed in the clear-turquoise waters, there was no sight of such malevolent beings. However, such pure innocence and curiosity would not last much longer. 'Abduction' One day, an ordinary day like any other, 8 year old Yuna and her childhood friends went out to play and explore accompanied by Kai-Tang, the most prestigious an honorable warrior in their tribe. Whenever Yuna and her friends went out to play, they were always guarded by a warrior of their tribe. The warriors were kind and gentle, yet ferocious when it came to defending their home and their people, and Kai-Tang was no different. He was remarkably tall for a Nekozoku at 5'9 and carried with him a sense of honor and pride not found elsewhere on the entire island. All the tribes looked up to him as a valiant defender of their land and he protected his home with his trusty bamboo flute. However, it was on this day that Kai-Tang would fail his tribe. As Yuna and her friends paddled around in the salty waters of the big, blue, sea, they failed to notice a dark, wooden, junk ship approaching the coast in the shadow of the trees, and rocky cliff. The sun was setting and the sky glowed an orange gold color, casting a greater and darker shadow upon the approaching ship. Kai-Tang began his usual ritual. As Yuna emerged from the waters of the ocean, she heard the soft and faint sound of music. A beautiful melody was carried along the coast by an ocean breeze. The dainty and delicate notes seemed... enchanting. Yuna couldn't help but to be drawn to it's source. Her eyes grew foggy and her senses dulled as she walked onto the beach towards a seated Kai-Tang; each step felt like she was falling into an eternal abyss, and darkness enveloped her eyes as she stood in a trace infront of the flutist; she was completely under the control of his yin release genjutsu. With all 5 Nekozoku children around him and caught in a trace, Kai-Tang changed his melody. A new song projected itself from his flute, one imbued with the power of yang release. Suddenly, the vegetation in the surrounding area sprung to life; banana tree leaves, palm fronds, vines, and grass fibers, came together and formed into a sturdy twine which seemed to have a life of its own. As Kai-Tang continued his tune, the coils of green twine wrapped around each of the 5 Nekozoku children, including Yuna herself. Yuna could feel the effects of Kai-Tang's genjutsu wearing off, but just as quickly did it disappear, did her entire body become enveloped and bound in robust twine. Her arms were tied tightly behind her back in a boxtie which was tied to a collar that was tied around her neck, ensuring that if she struggled in her binds, she'd choke herself. Her ankles were bound together and her upper thighs as well, preventing the use of her legs; twine tied her thighs to her shins, limiting her mobility even further as she finally came to her senses. Before she could scream for help, a thick cord of twine wedged itself inside her mouth, silencing her to all but a faint whimper. As tears began to roll down her eyes, a palm frond and banana tree leaf were woven together and blindfolded her, reducing her visibility to absolute zero. Just as the slave-traders landed their boats on-shore, the rest of the twine was used to encase each of the Nekozoku children in small wicker baskets. Inside her basket, Yuna screamed out and cried for help the best she could but to no avail. As she was picked up and carried away by the corsairs, she tried to struggle against her bindings, but only ended up choking herself and making the situation worse. She couldn't see anything, but felt the thud of being placed on-board the little boat. Then she felt the rocking of the boat, and could hear the slave-traders laugh as they rowed away from her home. Kai-Tang of course, got a cut of the profits and returned to the tribe seemingly distraught, claiming that there was nothing he could do to save all the children as the tide came in and pulled them out towards the sea where they drowned. *Napped at age 8 *child age 12 *child age 14 *joins kinudorei age 15 *overthrows manju at age 17 *rules for 41 years *overthrown by manju at age 58 human (29 nekozoku years/looks 29) *the farms 'Abilities' 'Yuna Hōtai's Statatistics' 'Trivia' ❧ 'Quotes' ❧ 'Reference' * Template:SilkForestNin Infobox * Template:Holly Mature Content * Template:Hollyproperty * Rinmaru Games - Anime Avatar Creator